The Best Idea
by Crocodile-Kuro
Summary: What began as a trip to a show will turn into a perverted mod soul's dream come true.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. Only the hypnotist is an original character.**_

Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Rangiku Matsumoto were walking down the streets of Downtown Karakura Town when Rukia noticed a flier for a hypnotist that was going to be performing the next day. Rangiku and Rukia had no idea what a hypnotist was, and Orihime couldn't think of any good explanations, so they all decided to go to the show.

When they arrived at the tent, they noticed Yoruichi Shihoin already seated in the audience. When asked why she was there, Yoruichi said, "It's nice to see a good kind of hypnosis for a change, not Aizen's cruel technique." Everyone nodded in agreement and took seats next to Yoruichi.

The hypnotist walked on stage and proceeded to select members of the audience to be hypnotized. The girls had such a good time seeing one man believe he was a dog and a woman believing she was stranded on a desert island.

The hypnotist then asked Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku and Yoruichi to come up on stage. For his final act, the hypnotist put them under and made them think they were cheerleaders. Rukia was the first to wake up and she led Orihime, Rangiku and Yoruichi in a cheer for Karakura High School's football team.

After 10 minutes of a very well coordinated routine, the hypnotist pulled them out of their trance and thanked them. "You have been wonderful volunteers. For being part of my finale, I would like to give you each a gift." He then pulled out a case with four rings in them. Each of the girls took a ring and put in on their fingers. The hypnotist then dismissed everyone, thanking them for attending. In all the excitement, the girls didn't notice a strange glow coming from the rings.

That night, around 2:00 am, Rukia awoke with a glazed look in her eyes. She got out of bed and walked straight to the tent the hypnotist's show was in. She was not alone in the tent, as Rangiku, Orihime and Yoruichi were already waiting there, all of them wearing modest nightgowns and pajamas. Rukia stood next to them and waited.

After twenty minutes, the hypnotist entered and looked at the girls. "Well done. It seems the rings have done their jobs. Can you tell me why you four are here?"

"We are here to prepare ourselves for when our Master arrives. We would never disobey his orders," was the emotionless response that came from the four girls.

The hypnotist then walked over to the girls and said, "You are all so lovely, but these clothes and the clothes you wore earlier today hide your beauty. Go to the dressing room and change into the new outfits I've selected for you to wear in front of your master."

The girls simply said, "Yes, thank you," and went to the dressing room to do what their surrogate master instructed.

As the hypnotist waited, another figure appeared behind him. "Did everything work out like you said?"

The hypnotist looked at the other man and smirked. "Of course. As agreed, you will soon have four beautiful slaves at your command."

As soon as he said this, the girls returned, each wearing a different outfit.

Rukia was wearing a French maid's uniform that consisted of a skirt that covered one quarter of her upper legs, an apron that covered her breasts, white gloves that reached to her wrists, thigh-high fishnet stockings and 4-inch black high heels. She also wore a maid's cap and carried a feather duster.

Orihime was clad in a pink leather nurse's uniform, which was open at the top to expose a fair amount of cleavage and reached down to half of her upper legs. She also had a pink cap on her head with a red cross on it, knee-high white silk stockings, and 5-inch pink high heels. Her hair was arranged in two pigtails that hung off either side.

Rangiku dressed herself as a belly dancer. The front of her cleavage was covered with a red bra with coins attached that jingled as she walked. She left her stomach exposed while her lower body was covered with red pants with see-through legs to expose her slender legs to her master. She had golden bracelets attached to her wrists and ankles, and went barefoot to keep her balance when she performed. She also wore her hair in a ponytail to keep it more manageable, and to add a little more spin to her performances.

Finally, Yoruichi was dressed in a blue leather corset with a cat's tail attached to the base of the spine. The corset left enough cleavage exposed to give her a sensual look. She also sported cat's ears on her head, gloves that resembled cat's paws on her hands and blue stockings on her legs with blue 5-inch high heels on her feet.

The hypnotist looked at the women gathered before him and said, "Ladies, your master has come."

The girls looked at the other figure and said in a seductive tone, "Welcome, Master. We are at your service."

Their new master stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Kon in Ichigo's body. Ichigo was away training, so he left Kon in charge of his body while he was gone. Kon was wandering around town when he noticed the hypnotist with a beautiful girl near him. Kon at first wandered how the girl could stand being with him, especially when she was dressed in a bunny outfit.

The hypnotist told Kon that the ring she wore was the key. The ring was made by crystallizing a small portion of a person's spirit energy through the use of an old, forbidden technique. Whoever fell asleep while wearing the ring would be bound in servitude to the owner of the ring's spirit energy upon awakening. After that, the ring could be used to enslave others time and time again.

Intrigued, Kon had offered to pay a large amount of money to have four beautiful girls as his slaves. The hypnotist agreed and let him pick any four members of the audience of his next show. As it turns out, it was the show that Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime and Yoruichi had attended. Kon told the hypnotist his choice, while the hypnotist organized his show to make his victims the last volunteers.

Back at the present, Kon handed the hypnotist the agreed amount of money and said, "Thanks for this!" The hypnotist just bowed and went his way. Kon then looked at Orihime and said, "Let's go to your place, Orihime. We can get to know each other better there."

Orihime smiled and said, "Anything for you, Master." Orihime led the way for her master, along with Rukia, Rangiku and Yoruichi.

All four ladies thought that a hypnosis show would help them unwind after the battle with Aizen. Now they were enslaved to another, and were happy about it. Kon smiled and said, "Working with that hypnotist was the best idea I ever had."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**_

Tatsuki Arisawa walked briskly to Orihime Inoue's apartment. Orihime had called her an hour ago and told her there were some new friends she just had to meet. Tatsuki was relieved that Orihime had gotten some new friends, but she was still defensive of Orihime. She was too sweet to be hanging around with the wrong crowds, so she wanted to see these new friends with her own eyes.

Tatsuki arrived at the apartment and greeted Orihime's new friends Yoruichi Shihoin and Rangiku Matsumoto. This was the first time Tatsuki had met either of them and was glad that they were friendly towards her, Orihime, and each other.

After a few minutes of hanging out, Tatsuki noticed the rings on each of their fingers. "Hey, Orihime, what's with the rings?"

Orihime said, "Oh, these. We met at a hypnosis show that was in town a few days ago. We were part of the final act and the hypnotist gave us free rings for being good sports."

Tatsuki sighed. "I'm sorry I missed it, then. It sounds like it was a lot of fun."

Yoruichi walked up to Tatsuki and said, "Here. You can have my ring as a sign of our new friendship."

Tatsuki stared at the ring for a while, then looked up at Yoruichi and said, "Thanks!" She then put the ring on her finger; unaware of a faint glow the ring gave off.

Tatsuki, Orihime, Yoruichi and Rangiku hung out with each other for a few hours before Tatsuki decided to call it a night and headed back home to get some sleep. She left in such a hurry, she didn't notice the wicked grins the others had on their faces.

At 3:00 am that same night, Tatsuki awoke from a deep sleep with a glazed over expression. There was no time to waste on anything else. She immediately left for Orihime's apartment, still wearing her pajamas.

She arrived thirty minutes later and walked in. Orihime was waiting up for her, along with Yoruichi and Rangiku, but they were dressed differently than before. Orihime was clad in a leather nurse's outfit, Yoruichi was dressed in a cat costume and Rangiku was wearing a belly dancer's outfit (see Part 1 for details).

Orihime walked up to Tatsuki and asked, "Tatsuki? Why are you here?"

Tatsuki responded with a blank tone, "I am here to serve my master. Nothing else matters."

Orihime cheerfully replied, "Very good, but you can't serve Master dressed like that."

Tatsuki looked down and saw that she was still in her pajamas. "I apologize for the way I am dressed. Is there anything more appropriate for me to wear for Master around here?"

Orihime smiled. "Yes. Follow Rangiku and you'll get your pick of several cute outfits like ours."

Tatsuki said, "Thank you, Orihime," and followed Rangiku to the back.

While Tatsuki was busy getting ready, the phone rang. Orihime picked it up and said, "Inoue residence. Orihime speaking."

"Did you get a new girl for me yet?" the voice asked at the other end of the line.

"Of course, Master. She's getting ready for you now."

"Excellent. I'll be over soon." The phone then went dead.

Orihime hung the phone on the receiver and turned to Yoruichi. "Master will be over soon. Is everything ready for phase 2?"

Yoruichi stood up from where she was sitting and said, "Nya-turally."

Rangiku then came back into the room and approached the other two. "Our newest sister slave is ready." She then motioned for Tatsuki to enter the room, with Tatsuki wearing a new outfit.

Tatsuki was dressed as a fairy, wearing a green dress that covered half of her breasts. There was a thin strap that went over her left shoulder to hold the dress up, and she had fairy wings attached to her back. The dress barely covered the green panties she now wore, but her legs were covered in sheer green and black striped stockings. Her feet now sported green 5-inch high heels. For the final touch, she put glitter on her exposed skin, put a silver tiara in her hair and carried a thin wand in her hands.

Orihime approached Tatsuki. "You look so beautiful now! Master is sure to be pleased with this."

Tatsuki blushed and fidgeted with her wand. "Thanks, Orihime. I hope you're right. I'm so nervous."

The door opened up and a girl dressed as a maid, whom Tatsuki somehow recognized as Rukia Kuchiki, walked in and bowed as a man who looked like Ichigo Kurosaki entered.

"Welcome, Master Kon. We've been waiting for you." Orihime, Rangiku and Yoruichi bowed in respect to their master.

Orihime then stood up, gave Kon a kiss on the cheek and said, "Master Kon, meet your newest slave, Tatsuki Arisawa."

Tatsuki blushed when she saw Kon, and then bowed in immediate respect. "It's an honor to serve you, Master Kon. What will you have me do first?"

Kon smiled. This plan was going perfectly. The first night he spent with his first slaves, he noticed that they weren't wearing their rings. Rukia had told him that the rings had already turned her, Orihime, Yoruichi and Rangiku into his slaves and they could now be used to get more slaves. Kon then planned to use the rings to enslave the most beautiful soul reapers. But, first…

"Welcome to the fold, Tatsuki. Are you willing to do anything for me?"

Tatsuki looked up and gave him a seductive look. "What do you think, Master?"

Kon smiled. "I'm thinking you'll fit right in. Now, everyone, gather around so I can tell you phases 2 and 3 of my plan."

All the girls huddled around as Kon explained his plan to them. When he was finished, the girls all squealed with excitement.

"That's a brilliant plan, Master Kon!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Our sister slaves will be so happy to serve Master Kon." Rangiku nearly cried when she thought of Master Kon's plan coming together.

Yoruichi walked up to Kon and seductively said, "Would you like to have a victory kiss now instead of later?"

"Yes, please!" Kon started to French kiss Yoruichi while Rukia looked at Tatsuki, who was staring at the ground with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Tatsuki? Do you not like Master Kon's plan?"

"No, I love it. It's just that…I was just recruited an hour ago. Does Master Kon have that much faith in my abilities?"

Rukia embraced Tatsuki in order to comfort her. "He wouldn't have told you the plan if he didn't feel you were up to it. Don't worry. Master Kon knows what he's doing. You'll be just fine."

"Well, don't you two make a lovely couple?"

Tatsuki and Rukia looked to see Kon standing over them.

"M…Master Kon! I was…I mean…" Tatsuki stumbled through her words.

"Don't say anything, Tatsuki. I heard what you said. I do know you can do your part in my plan. Don't worry your pretty little head."

Tatsuki blushed at his last comment. "Thank you, Master."

Kon smiled. "Now, how about you and Rukia make out a little before we go?"

Tatsuki looked at Rukia, who was smiling the whole time. "Rukia, are you sure you want to do this?"

Rukia looked at Tatsuki and said in a seductive tone, "Just shut up and kiss me, you little pixie."

And with that Tatsuki and Rukia embraced each other in a kiss. Rangiku was taking pictures with a camera that Kon gave her for occasions such as this. After five minutes, Tatsuki and Rukia stood at attention and said in perfect unison, "We're ready, Master Kon."

Kon smiled. "Right. Yoruichi, prepare phase 2. We're going to the Soul Society!"


End file.
